Our Beginnings
by aWyvern
Summary: Vegeta lives with Bulma. He's disgusted not only with her relationship with Yamcha but also with how it affects him. What is he going to do about it?


Vegeta stalked past the couple, steeling himself from making a rude comment. Pulling a glass from the cupboard, he filled it with water. Downing the liquid, he poured another and lifted the glass to his mouth. Eyeing the couple, he snarled at the look in Yamcha's brown eyes.

Yamcha straightened his ball cap. "Well, I'm off. See you when I get back?"

"Sure. We'll have a celebration. You're gonna knock it out of the park."

Yamcha smiled and pulled her close. "If you say so, babe, then it's true."

Bulma giggled as he tugged her against him for a last kiss.

The glass shattered in Vegeta's hand splattering his face with tiny shards and blood. Must he torture himself this way? She was the only thing keeping him on Earth and she stood pressed against another man. Was he a masochist?

"Vegeta? Are you all right?" she called.

"I'm fine, but your kitchen is not. Clean it up," he snorted dropping the remaining pieces in the trash and walking out the door.

"Vegeta! You're bleeding! And your dripping on my rug!" she hollered.

"So what?" he shouted back as he flew off, nearly missing Yamcha's car, but dropping a few spatters on his windshield. Vegeta smirked. He'd like to splatter the flashy transport with its owner's blood.

Vegeta landed in front of the Son household. What exactly was he doing here? Before he could change his mind, the door opened and young Gohan stared up at him.

"Hi Vegeta! I thought I saw you flying by! Come on in! Whoa, what'd ya do to your hand?"

Chichi walked up behind Gohan. "Vegeta? What…? You're bleeding! Ohmigosh! Come over to the sink and let me wash it off!"

He allowed his rival's spouse to pull him to the sink and stick his injured hand under the water. He didn't even flinch from the sting.

"Ugh. What did you do? Squeeze a glass or something? You've got pieces stuck in here. Didn't Bulma see you bleeding? Gohan, get mommy the scissors, will you? I'm going to have to cut his glove off."

"Uh, sure Mom."

Chichi took the scissors and cut the glove from his hand. Gohan stood next to her. "I'll go get the first aid kit too Mom, okay?"

"Thank you dear." She glanced at the clock. "You'd better tell your father to cut another steak off that fish — we're going to have company for dinner."

"No… I…"

The dark-haired woman glanced up at him and murmured. "Something tells me you don't feel up to returning to Capsule Corp anytime soon. So tell me, what made you injure yourself like this? You almost cut your hand off, you know."

Vegeta couldn't answer, just watch her as she pulled the shards from his hand. Ouch, that one hurt. Glancing at the huge gashes in his palm, he saw she was right.

"Did you and Bulma fight again?"

"How would you know anything about it?" he demanded.

"Who do you think she calls on the phone and cries to? Goku?"

Vegeta looked away. "Me? It's that imbecile and his behavior! Besides, what could I say to make her weep?"

Chichi laughed, but then quieted when she saw the pain in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Vegeta, that was uncalled for…" she met his gaze. "You… Have you told her?"

"Tell her what? Why would I tell her anything? I don't know what you're talking about," he growled.

"So Yamcha's back, huh?"

"He just left," Vegeta mumbled.

Chichi nodded her head. "And you saw him kissing her goodbye."

Her fingers ran over the largest gash and Vegeta swore. " _Chikusho_! Damnit woman! Are you going to let all of my blood run down the drain while you write some romance novel?"

"I've got the kit, Kaa-san."

"You'd better not be swearing at my wife, Vegeta. Or I'll have to make your other hand and your face match."

"It's not his fault, dear. I had to wash the cuts and it stings a bit."

"Oh sure," Goku smiled as he set the fish steaks on the cupboard. "Here ya go, hon. I'm gonna go take a bath. Come on out when she's fixed you up, Vegeta."

Vegeta curled his nose. "What have you been doing Kakarott? Bathing in fish guts?"

"Kinda. You'll see when you come out."

"Gohan, hold Vegeta's other arm, will you? I don't want him to slug me when I pour the antiseptic on his hand."

"The what? _Chikusho! Kono yogore! Kusottare! Bakamono! Onore! Dame da! Damare!"_ Vegeta shouted as the liquid seeped into his hand. Gohan bounced around grasping Vegeta's other arm.

"Honestly Vegeta, such language. One would think you were raised on the streets, not of royal blood. But then again, Goku said you were Gohan's age when your father died, so I guess growing into a man inside Frieza's army would overtake the king and queen's lessons."

He snorted, and she smiled. "I suppose I'll forgive you this time. Not everyone has their heart and hand slashed open in one day."

Vegeta's breathe shot through his teeth as she wrapped the gauze around his hand. "You're not quite the harpy I believed you were."

"And you're not the _shiribachi_ I thought you were," Chichi smiled as she dabbed the antiseptic on his face. "But I knew there must be something Goku and Bulma saw in you. Ugh. You've even got little pieces in here too."

He stared at her. "Bulma…"

"You need to talk to her, Vegeta, not me. Now off with you two. Go listen to Goku's fish story while I get dinner ready. You do like sweet peas, don't you?"

Gohan tugged on Vegeta's good hand. "Aw Mom, he eats like Dad and I do. Come on Vegeta, Dad should have everything hosed off."

Vegeta followed the boy into the backyard wondering how Kakarott could live such a peaceful existence and be such a fierce fighter. He stared at the man lounging in a large metal tub. How did he do it?

Goku's eyes opened. "Okay, old man, spill it. What happened? You didn't hit Bulma, did you? Because I really don't feel like fighting today. Did you see the size of those fish bones? Wow. I need to remember to just catch one of those guys at a time."

"You catch your own fish?"

"Yeah. Not all of us can afford to run down to the superstore like Bulma can. What? Did'ya think this stuff just drops out of the sky?" Goku laughed.

"Of course not. I…"

"Come on Dad, don't tease Vegeta like that. He's a prince; of course he doesn't buy or catch his own food. As a soldier, he was probably provided with rations or something."

Vegeta nodded and Goku laughed. "You never gave a thought as to where Bulma gets her food?"

"No. Every time I go to the refrigeration unit, it's full and…"

"Yamcha said you were sponging off of Bulma, I guess he was right."

Vegeta grabbed Goku's neck with his good hand. "I do not 'sponge off' of anyone! I can find my own food!"

"Okay, okay," Goku gurgled, pulling his friend's hand off his neck. "Sheesh, I was just repeating what I heard. Don't take it so personally. Have you ever gone fishing? It's really relaxing — I think you need to try it."

Vegeta stared at him and Goku smiled. "I bet you've never gone hunting either. All right, I'll teach you. It's fun and kind of like fighting, but with more chase than muscle. Think you're up for it?"

"Of course. Anything you can do, I can do."

"Great. I'll teach you to clean the meat too. A word to the wise, never show your wife meat that hasn't been cleaned. First, she'll faint and then she'll freak out. 'What do you expect me to do with that' and so on."

"I don't have a wife."

"Not yet, but you could. Imagine Bulma's reaction when she sees you bringing home a gorgeous hunk of meat for her."

Vegeta eyed him and Goku shrugged. "True, it's not anything she can wear. I know Yamcha gives her designer clothes and jewelry, or even those fancy chocolates she likes, but it's something."

"Besides, Vegeta, you'll get a star for the effort and it's not a copy of Yamcha," Gohan noted. When Vegeta snarled, Gohan stared at him. "Man, what happened? Did you see them doing it or something?"

"Gohan! Don't be rude! What would your mom say?"

" _Ano_ … Sorry Daddy. Sorry Vegeta."

Vegeta leaned his back against the tub. "Not something so complicated, kid. He kissed her goodbye."

"You're jealous!" Goku laughed dunking under the water.

When Goku resurfaced, Vegeta glanced over at him. "I realize that. I don't understand this, Kakarott. Royalty has a ceremony and all heirs are born of the royal couple, but real lifelong commitment is rare, so there is no jealousy."

"There is no love on planet Vegeta? Boy, I'm glad we don't live there!"

"Me too, son. You know, Vegeta, Earth has a different culture than planet Vegeta. If you find a female you like, you don't just mate with her and then leave or have a ceremony and then sleep with whomever you want. We have a ceremony — it's called marriage and it's a real lifelong commitment here. You're with that one person 'til death do you part."

"I am not as shallow as you, Kakarott. I will not be tied down to some pitiful human female. I'm sure I can find a non-committal female if need be."

"Sure you can," Goku said grabbing a towel and exiting the tub. "Any of us could, but I'm not breaking glasses and tearing up my hand. I know where Chichi is sleeping tonight and every night — next to me."

"How can you be so sure? You were gone for a year…"

"I know because she's my wife and we made that commitment to each other because we love each other."

Vegeta scowled. "I get your point, Kakarott, but it doesn't mean I agree with it."

"You know, the other day, Yamcha said he's been thinking of asking Bulma to marry him," Gohan mused.

Snarling, Vegeta picked the boy up by his shirt collar.

"Goku! Gohan! Vegeta! Dinner!"

Gohan wiggled free and ran towards the house. Vegeta stopped, waiting for Goku to finish dressing.

"Did the imbecile ballplayer really say that?" Vegeta murmured.

"Gohan wouldn't make it up, bud. Come on, let's go eat."

It was late when Vegeta returned to Capsule Corp. She'd be in bed and he wouldn't have to face her. He was leader of the saiyan elite and he was afraid to face a human woman? Goku's kindness was now going to _his_ head. Vegeta frowned and landed on his balcony. Sliding open the door, he was shocked when he saw her sitting in his chair. He snorted, she purchased the huge leather chair for him as a birthday gift and she didn't even know when his birthday was. But then she'd only been three days off.

"Vegeta? I was worried when I saw the blood and then you flew out of here so fast. Where did you go?"

"Kakarott's. Is the rug ruined?"

"No. The blood was fresh, so…"

He nodded and pulled his shirt over his head. "Shouldn't you be asleep, woman?"

"I… What happened? Why did you break the glass?"

"I'm tired, Bulma, and I'm meeting Kakarott in a few hours."

She walked to the door but stood there while he dropped his trousers and crawled under the sheets. "Why won't you talk to me anymore? You know, I think I'd prefer to fight than remain in this silence. Goodnight Vegeta."

Standing over her, Vegeta watched her sleep. How would she answer Yamcha? How would she answer him? Is that what he wanted? This lifelong commitment? She turned, and he caught a glimpse of the curve of her breast. Vegeta's breath caught in his throat. From the moment he'd laid eyes on the human woman, he'd wanted to take her to his bed. Regardless of what anyone else thought, that was the reason he'd hung around after they returned from Namek. He ached when he left her in search of Kakarott, but he also knew he had to put distance between them or he'd do something he'd regret. Especially since she'd told him he was cute. _Bakamono._

Bulma sighed and he looked up at the clock. Kakarott's ki prodded him and he knew he had to go. Vegeta couldn't wait to see the look on her face when he returned.

"You must be joking!" Vegeta exclaimed as he stared down at their kill. "You want me to do what?"

Goku stood with his hands on his hips, threw his head back and laughed. "We have to clean them. Imagine you're tearing your opponent's heart out. This is fun, too."

Vegeta just stared at him like he lost his mind. He was a prince, not a butcher.

"If you're going to kill it, you have to clean it. It's part of being a hunter — part of being a man."

"I don't remember any rule book or that being one of the rules."

"Well, that's what Grandpa Gohan said. If I took this home just as it is and expected Chichi to clean it and then cook it? I'd be living in the wilderness by myself," Goku chuckled. "Sometimes I think I expect too much of her as it is."

"She is a domestic female."

"Who did a nice job of bandaging the hand of a man who claims he wants to kill her husband. Oh yeah, she invited the same guy to dinner too."

Vegeta snorted and gripped the knife in his hand. "So, where do we start?"

"Bulma! Bulma!" Vegeta called from the yard balancing his load.

"I'm coming! Don't get your shorts in a bunch! What…"

"Oh my," Mrs. Briefs gasped.

"Well, that'll feed you for a week, Vegeta, but what about the rest of us?" Dr. Briefs teased.

"Hi guys!" Goku called landing next to Vegeta. "So, where should we put these?"

"Uh…"

"Do we have room in the freezer for all that meat, Bulma?"

Mrs. Briefs smiled. "Oh, I hope so. That looks lovely, Vegeta, did you catch it all yourself?"

Goku chuckled. "He sure did, Mrs. Briefs. I thought hunting and fishing would come to him naturally. Now cleaning was another story."

"Shut-up," Vegeta warned making Goku laugh more.

"Uh, I guess you guys should follow me," Bulma gulped and walked towards the kitchen.

"Bulma, perhaps you should bring the freezer out here. I don't think these boys will fit through the door."

Bulma glanced back at them. "All right, I'll be right back."

Once the freezer was full, Goku waved at the group. "I'm having some steak for dinner, so I'll see you guys later. Thanks for a fun day, Vegeta. Call me when you're ready to go again."

Vegeta smirked at the other saiyan and watched him fly off. Dr. and Mrs. Briefs waved and disappeared into the dome. Mrs. Briefs' voice trailed off to Vegeta's ears. "That's a lovely idea, maybe we should have some steak too."

"Vegeta? Ugh, you need to shower."

He stared at her. That was it? No gratitude? Would she rather he rob a jewelry store? Vegeta shook his head and stormed into the house. He couldn't wait to tell Kakarott how wrong he was.

As he stepped out of the shower, he saw a flash of movement. Great. He couldn't even shower in peace in this hellhole. Trudging to his room wearing nothing but a towel, Vegeta rubbed his hand across his chest and muttered to himself. Slamming his bedroom door and turning on his heel, he placed a hand on his towel.

And discovered he wasn't alone.

"Bulma! What are you doing in here? This is my room!"

"And it's my house. I thought…" she waved a tin at him. "I thought you might be a little sore."

A smile crossed his face. He liked this. Perhaps he might get a little tail. He scratched his head, he never understood how that could be Earth slang as well.

Bulma patted the bed next to her and he obligingly lay across it. Tense when her fingers first dug into his shoulders, Vegeta quickly relaxed as the scent of her perfume and the liniment caught his nose. Bulma perched on his backside, her pelvic bone rubbing the spot where his tail had once been. Vegeta exhaled slowly, he wasn't sure which he liked more, the sensation from her pelvis rubbing the sensitive area or her fingers massaging his back. He grunted as she found a knot.

"Wow, you are a mess. Why didn't you say something to me?"

He mumbled a rude response into his pillow and she giggled. "Where did you learn such language? I hope Gohan doesn't pick up any of those words."

"I doubt it. The boy idolizes his father."

"Didn't you?"

"In the beginning, but I knew I would have to kill him to claim the throne."

"That's awful. Can't you just hand it down like royalty does here on Earth?"

"That's not our tradition."

"What other different traditions do you have?"

"Saiyans don't usually stay with one mate for life."

Bulma stopped in her manipulation of his muscles, but then continued. "Are Goku and Raditz half-brothers then?"

"No. There are those who choose to make a bond and stay together, and for royalty it's a requirement, but typically, saiyans only stay together for a season."

"Royalty stays together?"

"Yes, this ensures the legitimacy of the heirs."

"Oh. Any other differences?"

"I'm sure intimacy is a bit rougher," he chuckled. "Perhaps a lot more. We claim our mates for the season by biting their shoulders right before climax."

"I would think that would put a damper on things."

"Not for a saiyan."

Bulma began to giggle and Vegeta glanced up at her. Her eyes twinkled. "Can you imagine if Goku bit Chichi? She'd beat him up! Talk about ruining the mood!"

"That should only entice him more," Vegeta commented.

"You mean it would only entice _you_ more," she teased poking him between the shoulder blades. "Have you ever seen them together when they think no one's watching? Boy, what I would give to have a love like that."

"You don't?"

"No. I thought maybe, but after seeing Goku and Chichi together after they were married, I knew Yamcha and I would never be like that. I suppose I should have known in the beginning and I never really felt the desire to stop looking for something better."

Vegeta's mind raced. Why was she mentioning this to him? Why make such a confession to someone who was once your enemy? Besides, what could she be talking about? He didn't see that Kakarott and Chichi were different from any other couple he'd observed. "What are you talking about? I just had dinner there yesterday and I didn't see anything exceptional."

"What do you mean you didn't see anything 'exceptional'?" she exclaimed pounding her fists on his back. "Everything about them is exceptional! They are my best friends and I have never been more jealous of anybody in my life! He goes off and saves the world and it's okay with her — she doesn't worry if he's going to see another woman and take off with her. All she has to worry about is his survival! Yet she just keeps the home fires burning for him, making sure his laundry is done and food's on the table. When he's home, he does all this stuff! I mean, have you ever noticed that she's never out of firewood and the grass never gets more than two inches tall? The paint never chips, and the roof doesn't leak? That doesn't just happen! Not to mention when they kiss, the world seems to stop, and you feel like you've just watched them making love and all they've exchanged is a measly kiss! I mean honestly Vegeta, are you blind? How can you not see that?"

He rolled onto his back and stared up at her where she sat on his waist, panting. "Are you so sure that will make you happy? You wouldn't find someone like Kakarott boring?"

"I sit home and wait for my boyfriend, the big baseball player to come home. Sometimes he does and sometimes he doesn't. On at least three separate occasions, I learned he'd found someone he liked better. I will gladly take boring any day."

"I heard you cheated on him as well."

"I did, but he did it first."

"So that justifies your behavior?"

"No, but it made me feel better. Wouldn't it you?"

"I've never had time for a real mate, so I wouldn't know."

She stared down at him. "You've never…?"

"I didn't say that," he rolled his eyes. "Of course, I've bedded females, Bulma, I'm a warrior. That's one of the things we do after a victory. You and I are as close as I've come to being anything near a bond or a 'relationship' as humans call it."

"Oh." She scratched her chin. "Is that okay with you? I mean, aren't you lonely, Vegeta? Don't you want someone to love?"

He frowned. Of course, he was lonely. And he didn't want just someone, he wanted her. This reminded him of the intimate positions they held, and he rolled back over before he embarrassed himself. "This love of yours is a weakness."

"You don't know what it is, do you? That's why you think it's weak and foolish." Her hair tickled his neck causing him to jump and her to laugh. Her breath teased his ear and the hairs on his arms stood on end. "I never did thank you earlier. That was a very thoughtful gift. I don't think I've ever received anything quite as considerate. That was better than any piece of jewelry or bottle of perfume." She brushed his cheek with a kiss.

"Bulma! Yamcha's here. Vegeta! Your steak is ready." Mrs. Briefs called.

Vegeta lay frozen on his bed revealing in the feel of her pressed against him. She pulled away with a sigh. "See you downstairs. Sorry it was short. Maybe later?"

"Mph." He responded.

Vegeta sunk his teeth into the rare steak. Glancing up at Mrs. Briefs, he nodded in appreciation. She'd gotten it just the way he liked it. He decided to focus on his steak and ignore the couple out on the lanai.

After dinner, Vegeta paced the hall. This was madness. He was the one living with her, but Yamcha occupied her time. He didn't like it. Why wasn't the man training? Vegeta wanted to send him over to Kakarott's house and get him away from Bulma. And what was that conversation about earlier? Something nagged at him telling him she'd been saying more than he understood. Vegeta stopped himself. Why should it matter? She was just a female. Shaking his head, he decided that maybe it was time to leave.

He found her on the balcony and – marvel of marvels – she was alone. And quiet, she was very quiet. Something was amiss. One thing Vegeta had learned about Earthling females was that they were never quiet. Mrs. Brief gossiped nonstop and Kakarott's woman, Chichi, yelled at him so intensely even Vegeta cringed. Bulma seemed to be a combination of the two. Still, her quiet put him ill at ease. He was accustomed to the woman who had pounded on his back in frustration less than two hours ago.

"You're too quiet," he muttered.

She turned to look at him and he frowned. She was weeping – again. The woman was a blasted leaky faucet and Yamcha was constantly the reason behind her tears. Vegeta bit his tongue before he said something sarcastic. Chichi had implied she wept over him as well. Still, he couldn't have done anything this time. When he opened his mouth, even he was surprised at the tenderness in his voice.

"Whatever it is, it can't be that terrible."

Bulma just stared at him. Before he could stop himself, he took her in his arms, holding her close. "What has he done this time?"

"It's not him – it's me. I… I broke up with him for the last time."

"Why? Because of what you said earlier?"

"I suppose so. I… I care for someone else."

Vegeta stared down at her. Surely, she didn't mean… Was that why she'd told him of her envy of Kakarott and Chichi? How could she care for him? He made her wait on him and the only time they spoke was when he left the gravity room for food or a bath. Still, even then, she'd draw him out of his world and into hers. She'd done it tonight. Bulma dazzled him with her knowledge; she knew about everything from electrical equipment to how to ease a muscle in spasm. She would put him at ease and he'd be able to talk with her. In situations similar to today's, Vegeta would be drowsy from a hot meal and bath and then would stretch across his bed allowing Bulma to massage his sore muscles. In this relaxed state, he answered her questions honestly and openly, feeling no need to keep the wall between them. She had become his closest friend, knowing secrets about him that not even Nappa had known. But today, he didn't know what to say to her.

"Caring for someone else has made you weep?"

"Yes. I don't think he's capable of caring for me. Excuse me, I have to take some hardware to Chichi."

That said, she was out of his arms and down the hall. He stared after her. It was him? No, _baka_ , it couldn't be, that would be assuming too much. But who else? Surely not chrome dome or three-eyes! Vegeta would tear their heads off! But, if it was him, how could he leave her now? He had to go finish his training, but… Perhaps he'd take Kakarott's advice.

"You know, Vegeta, Earth has a different culture than planet Vegeta. If you find a female you like, you don't just mate with her and then leave or have a ceremony and then sleep with whomever you want. We have a ceremony — it's called marriage and it's a real lifelong commitment here. You're with that one person 'til death do you part."

"I am not as shallow as you, Kakarott. I will not be tied down to some pitiful human female. I'm sure I can find a non-committal female if need be."

"Sure you can," Goku said grabbing a towel and exiting the tub. "Any of us could, but I'm not breaking glasses and tearing my hand up. I know where Chichi is sleeping tonight and every night — next to me."

Is that what he wanted with Bulma? To be tied to her as Kakarott was tied to Chichi? However obnoxious the woman could be, Kakarott never complained. Vegeta remembered her manner when she bandaged his hand and had to admit, neither could he. And what was it Bulma said about the Sons' relationship? Vegeta's mind whirled back to the evening he spent there. What was it about them? What was it about Chichi that Kakarott allowed her to say whatever she wanted to him whenever she wanted and he would obey? Later, he would shrug and announce that he couldn't blame her because she 'put up with a lot of stuff.' But why did she? Was it this 'love' they all spoke of? Bulma said he thought it was a weakness because he didn't know what it was. So what was this mighty secret they all kept from him? What was so outstanding about this 'love?' Vegeta shook his head. He couldn't allow himself to go soft. He had to leave Capsule Corp — perhaps even the planet. He'd tell Bulma tonight.

Slipping around the corner, Vegeta knew it was late enough that she'd be in her bedroom. He walked into the room, opened his mouth, and stared. Bulma sat at her nightstand, brushing her damp, curly blue hair. She wore a silk white pajama set that hinted at all her curves. Vegeta found his impetuous body reacting to the sight of her. Clenching his teeth, he decided it was time to do something about it. He wanted her and only her – he also wanted to be the only one for her.

Vegeta slammed the door, crossed the room, and pulled her out of her chair, his lips crushing hers. The brush dropped from her hand and her fingers dug into his spiked hair. Hefting Bulma in his arms, he knelt on the bed. She was his. Pausing long enough to toss his clothing on the floor, Vegeta stared down at her, his black eyes daring her to protest.

Bulma watched him intently, her fingers tracing the muscled contours of his chest. "You're incredible, Vegeta," she whispered.

He snorted and pulled on her blouse, lifting it over her head. Leaning back to stare at her, he was speechless. Bulma smiled and tugged on her shorts, causing his eyes to widen further and his need burn. Tracing Vegeta's cheek with her hand, her lips found his.

Vegeta crushed her against him. He didn't know what he'd expected, but it wasn't this. How could he have not known? She was more than he expected. His hand grasped a breast while his mouth devoured hers. A moan escaped her lips and he found himself pausing to remember that she was human – not saiyan – and he had to be careful not to injure her. That would ruin it for both of them. Still, he found it increasingly difficult to maintain control. Pulling away from her for a moment to catch his breath, a thought crossed his mind. It had been years since he'd been with a female and then he hadn't felt anything at all. This was different. She was different.

"Vegeta?" she whispered.

Again, he hesitated. What was it Kakarott had said again? Something about mating… Ah yes, mating was traditionally a real lifelong commitment on Earth. So, there it was. This was what he wanted from her. But he didn't feel any weaker, in fact, holding her close, he felt as strong as ten of the saiyan elite.

"Vegeta? Is something wrong?" Bulma whispered. "Have you changed your mind?"

He stared down at her. Now he knew what Kakarott meant. He wanted to remain with her always. He wanted to bond. But did she…? He caressed her cheek with his hand, his muscular body crushing hers.

"Bulma, I must know… Do you… Are you…? Yamcha…" he stammered. Why was this so difficult?

A smile curved her face. "It's been over since that purple-haired boy arrived, Veggie. Even though you're stubborn, arrogant, self-absorbed and eternally angry, I love you and only you. Don't ask me when it happened or why because I don't know."

He grunted in response. That was what he needed to hear. Crushing her into his chest, his lips sought hers again. Her fingers found the sensitive skin at the end of his spine. So, she knew… if only he still had his tail, he would have told her to pull it. But then that would be back to the old ways, and he wanted everything they did to be theirs, with no hint of anyone or anything else.

Vegeta nipped at her neck with his teeth and she giggled. "You like that, I wondered earlier. This is where your tail was, isn't it?"

He found the same spot on her back and stroked it. "And yours would have been here."

Bulma moaned and caught his bottom lip between her teeth. Her legs wrapping around him. Vegeta chuckled but hesitated as her hand slipped between his legs. He grasped her wrist. "Don't rush me, woman. I want to savor you."

Her eyes opened, and she stared at him. He didn't know what she saw in his eyes, but her reaction told him that she saw more than he ever intended. She caressed his cheek with the palm of her hand and her eyes misted. "Oh Veggie."

Smiling, he engulfed her breast with his mouth causing her to cry out. Lightly biting the taut peak, he reminded himself of the differences in their races again and pulled away to look at her.

"You weren't hurting me, you know," she smiled. "Let me show you."

Bulma caught the tip of Vegeta's nipple in her own teeth and he almost swore from the sensations he felt. His hand fell from her hip to between her legs and Bulma groaned as she bit his chest.

"Do you see how much I want you, woman?"

"Not yet," she smiled, her fingers brushing the intrusive organ. "Not until you say my name. I will not merely be 'woman' to you."

A deep growl echoed from Vegeta's throat. "Fine. Two can play by this game."

The two rolled together on the bed, manipulating each other's bodies and claiming dominance. Finally, Vegeta pinned her down and hovered above her. "I can wait no longer, Bulma, and I know, neither can you."

Bulma agilely wrapped her legs around his waist and Vegeta united them. His lips claiming her as his body echoed the same. "You are mine, Bulma. Mine!"

"Yes," she hissed. "And you, Vegeta, are mine. My Vegeta, my saiyan, my prince."

Vegeta smiled down at her. She had climaxed before him, another first. Seeing the look on her face then and now… His body convulsed in ecstasy and as he calmed, he kissed her, murmuring, "My queen."

Afterwards, Bulma lounged on top of him. Vegeta's hands caressed her back and he occasionally stole kisses from her.

"You surprised me," she smiled. "I thought it would be different, kinda like you do your business and then you're done with me, but…"

Vegeta chuckled. "Male saiyans focus on the pleasure of mating to lure females to their beds and keep the race alive. I told you we typically do not have long-term commitment; therefore, we must focus on the moment."

Bulma pulled away. "Is that what you've done with me?"

"I am going away, but…"

She rose from the bed, wrapped herself in her robe and stood by the window. "I think you should go now."

"Don't be difficult, woman."

"I warned you about that. And I mean it Vegeta, get out. I will not be a play toy for you." She shook her head. "Maybe I should have stayed with Yamcha – he asked me to marry him."

Vegeta's blood boiled. She was his! And she was crying again. He hated that – he hated the fact that he was now the cause of those tears even more. Suddenly, he felt drained. Where was his warrior instinct? What was happening? He supposed Kakarott had warned him about this.

Rising from the bed, he quickly closed the distance between them. He gripped her arms. "I told you, you are mine, Bulma – my queen. I will tear his face off if he even looks at you wrong. Kakarott told me about the lifetime commitment – we called it bonding – and if that's what you want, I will give it to you. I will have no other."

She stared at him. "Do you mean it?"

"Would I have said it if I didn't?"

She clung to his neck, pressing kisses onto his cheeks and lips.

He smiled. "It's too late now, I'm sure. We'll go first thing in the morning. Now, will you come back to bed?"

"You're not just saying whatever to…"

"Have I ever lied to you, woman?"

"No."

"And I never will. Now, come here, I have something else to show you."


End file.
